environmental_station_alphafandomcom-20200215-history
The Endings
Environmental Station Alpha has a multitude of different endings, most of which are completely optional and only available in the [[Post-Game|''Post-Game]]'' and [[New Game+|''New Game+]]. ''Almost ''every ending can slightly vary depending on certain factors. Pre-Post-Game Endings There are two different endings that take place before the post-game, both of which involve the AI. ''Virus Ending: The Virus Ending is the main ending of Environmental Station Alpha. It is attained by defeating the ''Infected-AI'''s true form. It consists of the station collapsing because the AI isn't present any more and the robot protagonist ''returning to the researchers. It turns out that the virus can and will infect any robot, including the protagonist. The virus escapes from the robot, infects the researchers and presumably proceeds to ruin the infrastructure of the entire universe. 'Sacrifice Ending:' Going the right on the ''Forlorn Planet where ''Mwyah'''' is first encountered results in the Sacrifice Ending. The robot stops at the end of the path until the AI once again shows up to defeat it. The AI contemplates the reason for the robot being there before ultimately destroying the planet and the robot along with it. A slideshow of the destruction is shown before textboxes pop up telling the player that the station, the robot, and the mysteries behind it were never found and that everything you have accomplished was in vain. Post-Game Endings Not including the 1 NG+ exclusive ending, there are only 2 post-game endings, 2 of which have 2 variations, and one of which is not necessary to get to the NG+. 'Maze Ending:' The Maze Ending is the first reward for completing the insanely convoluted, difficult, horrifying, borderline ARG post-game of 'Environmental Station Alpha. After you complete the maze, you end up in a dark room. Eventually, Mwyah and ''The Council ''show up and argue about what your fate should be. Mwyah thinks you should be punished for humiliating him, among other reasons. The council disagrees. Eventually they stop talking and the player is brought to an animation of the robot quite literally getting its 'brains' blown out. After that horrifying scene the station is shown from far away before it gets glitched out and replaced by the all-seeing eye shown all-throughout the game. This ending will always result in a 148% rating. The meaning of this ending is never explained. If the player has defeated Mwyah's true form, the dialogue between Mwyah and The Council will change slightly. After this ending is obtained, if the player selects the file again, they will be brought to the new game+. ''Usurper Ending:'' After the player defeats the difficult 2nd fight against Mwyah, if gone right, the player will find a message left by a researcher telling himself that he should go home. This hints at the method of obtaining this ending, which consists of you going back to your ship. In the middle of your trip home, the Council will show up to tell you that you "aren't finished yet" and that "this isn't how usurping is done" before sending you back to the station to "Finish the job". ''After the credits are over the player is brought back to the title screen. All of the music in the game is slowed down until you close the game. If you get this ending while wearing the Crown, crudely drawn faces will be in the background while you fly through space. This applies to the ''Asteroid Ending as well. New-Game+ Endings There is 1 ending exclusive to the NG+, which is obtained in the exact same way as the ''Virus Ending. '' ''The Asteroid Ending:'' After defeating the virus in the NG+, the robot will once again be going back to the researchers, complete with the usual text prompts that show up during the normal ending. The twist is that after the last prompt, an asteroid will crash into the ship before the screen goes black, presumably killing the robot. An alternate ending exists where the asteroid is in the shape of Mwyah's face. The method of obtaining this variation has not been confirmed. Ending Screens Every ending has its own ending screen where the percentage is shown. ''Main Endings Screens:'' The main ending screen is either a generic shot of a galaxy or some other part of space. ''Sacrifice Ending Screen:'' In the sacrifice ending, the virus is shown battling the robot. ''Maze/Usurper Ending Screen:'' In the Maze and Usurper endings, a close up of Mwyah's face is shown. ''Asteroid Ending Screen:'' In the asteroid ending, cartoonish characters that resemble the characters from the MEGA SAD, Nowhere and Birthday easter-egg rooms are shown celebrating something with the word "toot" crudely drawn above them. ''Fisherman Ending Screen:' If the player obtains the Sacrifice or Maze endings after completing an unkown task, the player will be shown a screen of the fisherman from the secret room called "Nowhere" saying the words "WOW THAT'S COOL". Links * "Toot" ending screen: http://i.imgur.com/wl12f7X.png * "Fisherman From Nowhere" Ending screen: http://i.imgur.com/SsIbB7N.png * "Quick" Ending screen https://imgur.com/f1HoJQT